Montague Comes To Hogwarts
by FlintsGirl
Summary: I don't know why people make the Slytherins out to be nice, friendly, romantic people. They are rude, lying, cheating, bullying people. Yes they have relationships but it aint all roses. Anyway, this is the story of Montague Comes to Hogwarts


A/N: I don't know why everyone writes stories to make the Slytherins out to be nice, friendly romantic people. Slytherins are rude, mean, conniving, cheating, lying, snots really...And yes sometimes they have relationships but it's not all roses and candles...Here is a story about how Graham Montague came to be at Hogwarts, and in Flint's ranks.

Today started the first day of my 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nikki and I got up as per usual, showered, dressed in our Slytherin uniforms, and made our way down to the common room. The Slytherin Quidditch team was slouched all over the black and green leather chairs and couches, talking and laughing. As we walked by we got the usual whistles and male comments. We laughed and continued on our way to the Great Hall. Naturally, the boys followed.

The great hall was packed with kids from all the other houses, and the Professors as well. The Gryffindors were laughing animatedly, which immediately pissed off the Slytherins. "Bloody Gryffindorks. What can they possibly be so chipper about?" asked Warrington. "Specially so early in the sodding morning," said Derrick. "Who knows, maybe Potter died?" said Draco Malfoy. "Get over yourself Malfoy, the little brat can't die. If he could The Dark Lord would have succeeded 13 years ago," remarked Flint.

Professor Snape came in then, with a tall muscular boy following. He had short black hair the color of the Black Lake at midnight, flawless skin, and a bit of an 'air' about him. "Wow who can that be?" Nikki asked. "I dunno Nikki, why don't you go ask him," I replied groggily. "You are so not a morning person Kandie," she laughed. Professor Snape came over to us then, the new boy hanging back. "Flint. This is Graham Montague. He is a transfer student from Durhamstrang. I expect you to teach him the ropes. Marcus Flint is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team," stated Professor Snape, and he swiftly turned and walked to the Professor's table.

Montague snorted, and then sat down a bit away from our group. "Anyway,-" and Flint continued talking to his team about the first Quidditch practice...tonight. "He seems like a bit of a loner," said Nikki. "Wouldn't you be, if you were new here?" I asked. The bell rang then and it was off to Potions. Flint and his mates all had Transfigurations first, so off they went. Montague was still seated when Nikki and I got up. "You go on, I'll catch up," I told her. I went over to Montague and sat next to him. "You're gonna be late for your first class," he said. Wow, he had a voice like honey. I cleared my throat and said, "Doesn't matter, Professor Snape is always a bit late anyway. What classes do you have?" He looked at me questioningly, but showed me his schedule.

We took off to Potions, dashing into the last 2 seats before Professor Snape came in. Nikki looked over curiously, but I just smiled. Professor Snape gave the instructions, and everyone became immersed in creating the Drought of Peace. Montague actually opened up as I questioned him throughout our potion making. He had gone to Durhamstrang since he was 11years old, then his father got promoted and they had to move to Surrey. He played Quidditch at Durhamstrang, Chaser, and was the most admired yet also feared at his school; besides Victor Krum of course. "You'll have competition then, cuz that is Flint's disposition here," I said.

Classes went by extremely fast; doing mostly hands on work and also chatting it up with Montague. In lunch I introduced him to Nikki. We all talked during lunch as well, and the Slytherin Quidditch boys didn't seem too happy. "What the bloody hell is going on? What is so interesting that those girls are surrounding the new kid?" asked Flint. "Jealous?" asked Pucey. Flint then proceeded to knock Pucey off the bench. "Ow! Bloody git, that hurt," said Pucey through clenched teeth. "You may be my best mate Pucey, but shut it right now," growled Flint. Warrington, Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, and Higgs laughed, but stopped abruptly when Flint looked at them. They were all best mates, but Flint 'ruled the Slytherins' you could say.

A few weeks went by, and all the commotion surrounding the 'new kid' died down. Today was Saturday, and today the Slytherin team was holding tryouts. Nikki and I sat in the stands watching, with Montague in tow. Down below, the boys were waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive to supervise. "Dunno why we have to hold bloody tryouts, I got the best team here," growled Flint. "Awww," said Pucey and all the boys laughed. They started talking about Montague again, glancing up to the stands. "Why does he hang around the girls all the time? I just don't understand," said Flint. "Why Marcus, is there a certain one of em that you are interested in? Finally?" asked Pucey. "Sod off Pucey I don't need a girlfriend, I have too much on my plate already," said Flint. At that moment Madam Hooch arrived, along with a bunch of kids' eager to tryout.

Out of all the tryouts, Flint did not pick one single person. "You have to pick people Mr. Flint, that is the whole reason for the tryout," said Madam Hooch. "I didn't want to have bloody tryouts, I have the best, most qualified teammates already Professor," he said. Up in the stands, I was persuading Montague to try out. "You say you miss Quidditch at your old school, so try out," I pleaded the last time. "If it will keep you quiet, than fine," he said laughing. "Ass," I said laughing as well. So as they were all packing it up, Montague entered the pitch. "I'll try," he said. Flint and the guys looked at him, a few with sneers. "Well, get on with it then," said Madam Hooch. Flint looked about to argue with her, but stayed quiet.

Montague ended up scoring against Bletchley 16 times. Bletchley was flabbergasted, and Flint was outraged. Madam Hooch looked at Flint expectantly, and Flint looked back at her defiantly. "Fine, you can be our bloody reserve chaser," said Flint. "But just cuz your on the team, even in reserve, doesn't me we have to like you," said Pucey. "No worries then, I won't be on the team, I was just showing you lot up," said Montague and walked away laughing. Madam Hooch walked away shaking her head, as Flint and the others stood there with their jaws dropped. No one ever talked to Flint like that and walked away in perfect shape. That boy was going down.

A few days and one evening later, Nikki and I were studying in the Great Hall. "You need to talk to your boyfriend; I think he is trying to intimidate Montague," said Nikki. "Nikki Britson, how many times do I have to tell you Marcus Flint is not my boyfriend?" I told her. I looked where she was looking and saw Flint and Wood going at it. "You are a daft idiot Wood, the chart clearly states that I have practice," yelled Flint. "Well you're not there now are you?" yelled Wood. "Do you not see me and my team in our Quidditch robes, heading there you bloody moron?" growled Flint. Wood shook his head and attempted to push past Flint, when Flint threw him against the wall. Wood attempted to swing at Flint but Flint got him first. They started hitting each other, and the other Slytherins and Gryffindors ran over to help.

Montague came into the Great Hall then and saw what was going on. He pushed through the crowd and pulled Flint and Wood apart. "You win Flint, until next time," said Wood, who limped off with the other Gryffindors. "Of course, I always win," said Flint laughing. "And you! What'd you pull me off him? Could have shut him up for good!" yelled Flint at Montague. "Cuz you could have killed him. Number one rule of fighting is to never kill em, you want to make sure he heals quickly for the next fight," stated Montague. "I like this guy," said Warrington, and the other Slytherins laughed but quieted with a look from Flint. "Well? Get going, we still have practice," said Flint.

The team took off to the pitch as Flint held back to talk to Montague. "You should be dressed and coming with us. You did make the team, even if only a reserve," said Flint. "I told you I was not interested, you sure as hell don't seem to need me," said Montague. "Your choice, not mine. And by the way, stay away from Kandie, she's mine," said Flint walking away. "She never mentioned you two were together, so sod off," said Montague. Flint whipped around and threw Montague against the wall. "Yet. She is not mine yet but she will be and I don't need you screwing it all up, so stay the bloody hell away from her, or you'll end up like Wood," growled Flint.

The next morning as Nikki and I came down to the common room to wait for Montague, he wasn't around. "Maybe he was starving and is already in the Great Hall. You know how boys are," she said. "Actually I don't Nikki, care to inform me," I said smirking. "Draco is just a crush," she said evasively. She blushed as I rolled my eyes and we went to the Great Hall.

Montague was there eating and talking with Higgs. Finally, he's making some male friends. Nikki and I went to go sit with him when he and Higgs got up and started to leave. "Hey I was wondering where you were," I said. He looked at me, looked around us and pulled me to the doors. "Who were you looking for?" I asked. "Flint. Why didn't you tell me he fancy's you?" He asked. "Ahh, I didn't know? Why what's wrong?" I asked. He pushed me gently against the wall and said, "Listen, you need to tell your boyfriend...tell him if he has beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I'm not bloody scared of him," said Montague. I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing so hard I thought I would fall over.

Montague joined in the laughter when none other than Flint walked in. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked. "Montague, be honest. Do you like me?" I asked. "In all honesty, yes, as...a...friend. Its Flint here who fancy's you," he said. Flint looked ready to punch him in the mouth. "I see...and you know the reason we have been hanging out together is because I was trying to help you settle in to Hogwarts and we became friends, NOT because we are interested in each other relationship wise right?" I said. "Of course...Truth be told, I fancy your mate Nikki," he replied. I laughed and Flint's sneer melted. "Okay, I get it. I...wow can't believe...naw, nope not gonna do it. I'm a Slytherin and Slytherins don't use manners. I will say I was wrong, but that is as far as I go. Welcome to the Team," said Flint uncertainly. "(Laughs) Sure," said Montague. "Good, now Madam Hooch can stop berating me. Come on then, come join our ranks," said Flint to Montague, while also wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Does this mean we are toget,-" started Flint. I stopped his talking with a kiss, Nikki rolled her eyes, and the Slytherin Quidditch boys (now including Montague) laughed.


End file.
